


Flashback to When You Said Forever and Always

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Assault, Smut, Stripper Louis, Stripper Zayn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>"stripper!louis, stripper!Zayn and Harry, Liam and Niall are in One Direction. So Louis and Harry meet at the strip club place but Louis and Harry used to date before Harry was famous. Louis like hates Harry because Harry took Louis' virginity, then proceeded to ditch him and audition for XFactor the next day without goodbye and ya. So Louis is all broken and pHarry tries to get him back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Louis was walked into the strip club that he now considers his second home. He has been working there for over 2 years.  He got the job back when he was only 18, his parent’s had kicked him out of the house after he didn’t get into any university, they told him to go get job, only problem is when you don’t go to University, there isn’t many jobs that pay well. Having nowhere to go, he stumbled upon one of the highest notorious strip clubs in all of London; it was a mixed gender one, with multiple private rooms, with a VIP section and is known for being classy, not dirty and flashy like some other low graded strip joint. **_Temptations_** was where Louis found himself 2 year ago, he walked in not knowing that this was going to be his life.                                                                                       

“Zayn!!” Louis called into the strip join around noon which was empty besides the strippers working on their new routines. Louis was coming in to practice his and Zayns new dance for the new month. Every month there would be a new theme and each stripper would have to come up with new material, not the same old boring dance. That’s why _Temptation_ was such a classy joint; they kept everything new and original always calling back people for seconds.

 

Zayn came out of the back room in his sweat pants and loose shirt, looking sweaty, coming from his work out.

“Louis!” Zayn glided over to the shorter boy and gave him a hug hello. “You ready? I have a good feeling about this month. The theme is tropical.” Zayn asked releasing Louis from the hug. Louis looked around the bar and noticed it was all decked out as a beach, the bar looked like a Tiki bar and fake palm trees were everywhere. It made sense though the month was July, summer time.

 

“I know, I have some good ideas for our routine.” Louis winked as he began to stretch all his muscles.   “Can I show you, what I have been working on?” Louis asked climbing on the long stage that stretched out far into the audience and there was four main poles. Zayn nodded and Louis laid his phone on the ground playing the music so he could get in the rhythm.

He slowly started off by taking off his pants to reveal his bright pink boxers, during a real show he would have his tight spandex on, but it was a lazy Monday, plus he only got dressed up for show times.  After that he took off his shirt and began to dance to the song, slowly letting his hips roll to the music.

 

“Watch Zayn, I’ve been practicing a new move on the pole” Louis laughed as he walked over to one of the poles. He did a simple test spin around it letting his head be thrown back as he spun. He then jumped up wrapping his thick thighs wrap around the pole, and turning himself completely upside down and gently bringing himself to the bottom of the pole, where he let his hands go going into a handstand. Once he was steady enough he used his legs to pull himself back up right grabbing the pole once again, and spinning off it.

 

“Yay! I did it!”  Louis jumped off the stage to Zayn tackling him in a hug.

 

“Very nice, Lou.” Zayn gave Louis a kiss on his cheek, then gently slapping his bum.  The two boys continued to practice their routine for the rest of the day.  This weekend was their opening weekend for July and they had to make sure everything was perfect. They took a break for a while watching the other strippers do their routines.  

 

“Alright Lou, we should go grab some dinner.” Zayn whipped off the sweat across his forehead, stretching his arms above his head, letting his shirt ride up showing his various tattoos on his hips and stomach.  Louis jumped up as well joining his best friend to leave.

 

“BBYYEEE EVERYONE!!” Louis yelled loudly blowing them all kisses making his dramatic exit, like always. The rest of the people in the club smiled and waving and saying their goodbyes. Everyone loved Louis, it was hard to hate him; he was just too cute.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys went to a small Italian restaurant around the corner from their apartment which they were very known at. The owner loved them, he was a very loud gay man, who has seen their routine once every month, and gives them a free dinner whenever they pop by.

 

“Louis! Zayn!”  Mike the owner greeted them, bringing them to their usually favorite table in the back of the restaurant.  “How you two boys been? Working hard I assume? I heard Tropical is Julys theme, can’t wait to see, gonna bring the hubby too” Mike winked and handed them menus.

 

“Ahh, haven’t seen Brian around in a while. And yes we  just came from rehearsals” Louis smiled bright letting his long eye lashes flutter, blatantly flirting with the much older man.

 

“Good good, well your waiter will be over in a minuet. Have a nice dinner boys” Mike said then walking away.

 

“So Louis, any ideas for what music we should use for our routine?” Zayn asked looking across the table at Louis who was studying the menu carefully.

 

“Hmm. I don’t know” Louis said not even look up from the menu.

 

“Well I was listening to One Directions new album, and they have some really good songs we could-“

 

“No.” Louis said sharply still not looking up from his menu.

 

“AW come on Louis, just listen to one song-”  Zayn begged.

 

“I said No.” Louis said cutting Zayn off then lowering his menu giving the other man a dirty look, before going back to the menu.

 

“What’s your beef with them anyways?” Zayn crossed his arms in a huff.

 

“I don’t have one, Zayn! I just don’t like them. They’re over rated. Boy bands-ppfftt-  i thought that was a dying trend really. Anyways, I think I’m going to get the chicken parm.” Louis placed the menu on the table, and gave Zayn a look that said drop this conversation because he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  Zayn knew this look very well and knew it was best if he shut up.

 

“Alright….I guess I’m going to have the raviolis” and that’s how the conversation ended.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next night came faster than Louis planned and he was nervous for his new routine. Even though he has done this for years now, whenever he does his new routine, he is always afraid no one will like it.  He was in his and Zayns shared dressing room backstage putting on his first routines outfit, which was a full cast one. He was wearing a speedo and blue Hawaiian flowered shirt. He was fixing his makeup and hair when he heard a quick knock at the door.

 

“Come in!” Louis sang out.  The door flew open and one of the female strippers Eleanor came in already dressed in her bikini, grass skirt and coconut bra. 

“Oh hello Darling, don’t you look gorgeous today” Louis grabbed her by the waist giving her a peck on the cheek, causing her to giggle.

 

“Hi Lou,” she said giving him a return kiss on the cheek. “So guess what?!?”

 

“What hun?” Louis smiled bright excited about the news.

 

“I just went out to the bar and guess who was in the VIP section!” El jumped up and down excitingly, her long brown hair flopping with her.  Louis smiled got brighter, he always got excited over who was in the VIP section, it usually was just richer people, mostly drug dealers or pimps, but sometimes it was some a C-list celebrity. They were a pretty well-known strip club and many people came in.

 

“Who?” Louis eyes lit up.

 

“Those three boys from One Direction!” Eleanor grinned widely waiting for Louis reaction, but the boy’s face just turned into a large frown.  “Aren’t you excited Lou?!”  Eleanor asked softly.

 

“I think I’m going to throw up” Louis covered his mouth and ran out of his dressing room down the hall to the bathroom, trying to keep calm.  He trapped himself in a stall, now heavy breathing, trying not to cry. There was no way he could go out there now, knowing that **he** was out there, watching him, there was no way of avoiding him.  He started to freak out when he heard a soft knocking at his stall door, and froze immediately; holding his breath.

 

“Lou…. You in there. El said you were sick.” Zayn said still tapping on the door. Louis let out a relief sigh and coughing lightly to indicate that he was in there.

 

“Umm” Louis opened the stall door shuffling out to face Zayn “just nerves is all, I’m fine” Louis half lied scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ground.

 

“Aw Lou bear” Zayn cooed and held up his arms for Louis to curl into, which he did tucking his face into Zayns chest taking in his familiar smell to calm him.  Louis and Zayn have always been really close and some people might find how touchy they are weird, but they didn’t. Both boys were out of the closet and open with their sexuality and they both took care of each other. He loved Zayn, just not romantically.

 

“Come Lou, we got a show to put on” Zayn whispered in the smaller boys’ ear rubbing his back, then slapping his bum hard causing both boys to laugh.

 

“Fine, fine” Louis smiled trying to push away that aching feeling in his chest. The two boys walked to the stage area behind the curtain waiting for their cue to go out.                                                                                           

 Louis peaked his eye threw the curtain to look at the audience, more specifically the VIP section. That’s when he saw him, Harry Styles, the single boy who broke Louis heart two years ago before he found this job. Harry Styles, the same boy who made Louis ever question love ever again, and cause Louis to brake other men’s hearts because of him.                                                                                           

Louis breath hitched and he started to panic again, he thought he might be dreaming.  He hasn’t seen this boy in two years, when he left him to go be a big time boy band pop star, to never talk to Louis again. For months Louis tried not to look at the magazines with his face on it or listen to the radio and hear their songs without wanting to cry. After a year it got easier, he could learn to ignore them in the media and focus on his life, he finally moved on. But now two years later and its like it was all for nothing, here was the boy he loved looking better than ever.  And here was Louis, a male stripper; he was embarrassed to say the least.

The music started to play and Louis knew it was his cue to get on stage and dance. He took a deep breath before flinging the curtain out and strutting out in his speedo, and the usual crowd whistled and cheered for their favorite. He refused to look over at the VIP table, praying to god that some chance that Harry wouldn’t recognize him. He walked over to the other side of the stage to meet Zayn.                                      

 Louis grabbed Zayns hips and rolled their hips together moving to the song.  Zayn grabbed at Louis hair and letting their crotches collide gently.  Louis turned around and grinded his bum into his crotch and touching the ground to get a better angle for the audience to see.  Louis kept his eyes off the VIP section the entire time when he was out there and thankful after a bit he went back stage.

 

* * *

 

The worst part was waiting to know he was going to have to go out there two more times. First was his and Zayns routine, praying that maybe Harry got up and left. But when Louis went out there again, just his luck, Harry was still there, this time he looked at Harry.                                                                                      

 Two years later and Harry now looked hotter than ever, he looked tan, and he could see some tattoos peek out from his sleeve and Louis had to swallow hard and look away.  He walked up to the top of the long stage to the pole at the end of it. He performed his many tricks, one being him spinning to the top and doing the splits, holding himself on the pole only using his arms to keep him up. He was good and he knew it, and even if he was a stripper, he was going to try and act like he didn’t even recognize Harry and hopefully just get through the night.

 

Louis and Zayn danced dirty on each other, grinding and rubbing their crotches and asses together. That’s when they both started to peel each other’s cloths, Zayn tugging at Louis button up Hawaiian shirt ripping it off, and Louis doing the same to him. They swung a few times in sync on different poles across from each other blowing each other kisses and a couple audiences’ members sitting up front. Before leaving they both turned around to pull their speedos down just enough to flash their firm asses before leaving the stage.

 

Louis finally felt his heart rate start to slow down, he told himself he was freaking out because it was the first time he performed that routine and not because Harry was most defiantly staring at him the whole time. He could feel the younger boys’ eyes burn into his skin, it made him shiver. He was not ready for his solo, his solo in which he walks out into the crowd and gives a couple random short lap dances in hopes they like the preview to go into a private room and buy a full blown lap dance show.  (He always got multiple people wanting a private show from him, the men who paid the most would go first.)  His solo was a half hour after his and Zayns show, so he went back to his dressing room to chill down.

 

“Louis!” Zayn yelled when Louis entered the room “We did great like always! I already heard the private room list is being filled up” Zayn winked at the boy and swayed his hips, as he shimmed out of his speedo to change, and it wasn’t a rare occasion the two strippers have seen each other naked almost every day, it never bother them.

 

“Yeah….” Louis responded quietly and sat down in front of his mirror looking himself up and down.  He knew he looked like a nervous wreck, not his confident self like usual. He pulled out his phone to check the time, he still had 20 minutes before he was to be on to do his solo.  He breathed slowly trying not to show Zayn something was up.

 

“So Lou…. You heard One Direction is here tonight. I saw them in the VIP section, specially the cute one with the brown eyes….” Zayn said swooning as he turned around to face Louis.

 

“Brown eyes? Harry has-” Louis covered his mouth before he realized what he said.

 

“HA! You know one of their names! That mean you like them and listened to their songs like I told you to. HA ha ha!” Zayn pointed at Louis in an accusing way.

 

 “I mean um- no I just shut up Zayn!” Louis coughed awkwardly “Um… wait! How did you get close enough to even see his eyes?” Louis asked.

 

“Wait didn’t you see me when I went down to the audience when you were on the pole? Gave him a little preview, gave me a 20 too!” Zayn pulled out a 20 dollar bill and waved in Louis face.

 

“Uh, no I didn’t see Zayn I was kind of focusing on dancing” Louis snapped and turned back a round to the mirror only to see Zahn’s shocked eyes staring at him from behind. Louis made eye contact with Zayn through the mirror giving him the same look he gave him at the restaurant, he was done talking about these dumb boys in One Direction.

 

“I have to go, my solo is coming up. I’ll see you later tonight back at the apartment; I’m planning on going straight home after my private sessions.” Louis blew him a quick kiss before leaving the dressing room and going to the main stage.

 

Louis walked out for his solo, wearing only his speedo again, walking over and doing his basic moves, shaking his large ass and spinning on the pole. He glanced over to the VIP section to see that the boys were still there and Harry definitely saw that he noticed him.  He hooked his leg around the pole, letting his crotch glide up it, feeling the cool metal between his legs.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

   Then it was time to go into the audience, he walked over to one group of girls who looked pretty trashed at this point. He walked over to one pretty blonde girl who had a crown on her head that said ‘BIRTHDAY GIRL’ and a sash that said she was 21 today. Those were always Louis favorite to play with, drunken birthday girls who had a lot of crash that they could stick in his underwear. He walked over to her and sat on her lap rolling his rips seductively causing all the girls to screech and laugh amusingly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

He bent down to her ear tugging on her ear lobe a little with his teeth before whispering ‘happy birthday’ then turning around so his back was to her and shook his ass up and down slowly, as all the girls shoved bills down his speedo.  He loved doing this, seeing all the young girl get all flustered when he shakes his junk his their faces, it was cute to watch them giggle and squirm.  After he was done teasing he gave the birthday girl a quick peck on the lips then swinging his hip away to give some other guest a special treat before returning to the stage.  He then finished off his dance, collecting all the bills on the stage for him, and then leaving, without even giving Harry a second glance, but he sure hoped he enjoyed the show.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Louis, room 6, you have a client waiting” Paul their big security guard and also club manager told him in his dressing room. Louis nodded standing up to walk to his personal favorite room, the whole room was just a big red couch around the edges and  a single pole in the middle, it felt warm and comfy best place to give lap dances. He swayed his hips as he walked down the hall to his room.

He opened the door to the big room to only see him, Harry Styles sitting in the room with his arms stretched wide on top of the couch with a smirk on his face that Louis wish he could slap off.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Louis snapped crossing his arms in a huff.

 

“Hey Lou” the boy in front of him flashed him his bright perfect white smile making Louis cringe.

 

“No. this is happening. I’ll get someone else for you.” Louis turned around to leave, but before he could even reach the door Harry hopped up from his seat and was grabbing the strippers wrist.

 

“No wait- Lou-can we talk- please-just come sit-” Harry begged, but still not giving Louis much of a choice because Harry was pulling Louis to the couch by the wrist and forcing him to sit down.

 

“Let go” Louis snapped pulling his wrists from Harrys grip and moving away on the couch.

 

“So, Lou, how are you?” Harry asked awkwardly.

 

“Stop calling me that. Its _Louis_ to you. And I don’t want to talk to you. So we can ether get this over with or I’ll get someone else.” Louis huffed refusing to look at the boy who broke his heart.

“Lou--is…..” Harry quickly corrected himself “Please-“ Harry tried up Louis was standing up in  a fit, clearly very angry.

 

“What?! Harry? No. You can’t just show up here at my work two years later and act like nothing happened! Fuck you!” Louis said trying desperately not to cry, he already spent many hours crying over this boy and he wasn’t about to show him how weak he was.  

 

“Louis will you just listen to me?”

 

“No! You had TWO year to talk to me, and you never did. You never returned any of my calls or texts-nothing! I waited for you! Then all of a sudden I see you on X-factor? Like you're some fucking big shot too good to talk to me anymore. You have no idea what _shit_ I have been through since you left. Fuck you Harry!” Louis was fully crying now letting the tears run own his face, he turned away, he couldn’t face the boy anymore. He tried to stop crying but he couldn’t, he felt pathetic.

 

“I’m a fucking stripper for fucks sakes Harry- did you want to come here and rub it in my face how much more successful you are then me? Well congrats you did it; you officially made me feel like shit yet again.” Louis sobbed into his hands too embarrassed to even look at Harry.

 

“Louis…” Harry stood up and walked over to Louis wrapping his arms around his waist to try and convert him, resting his head on the smaller boys shoulder.  The smaller boy whipped around pushing the larger boy off him.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Louis snapped angrily.  

 

“Lou- please you don’t understand- I was under a lot of stress with the X-factor- and how would I have gotten far if they knew I was gay- I couldn’t” Harry explained rambling about whatever, but Louis wasn’t having it, he swung back and slapped Harry across the face causing the boy to shut up. Harry made a strangling noise in pain and brought up a hand to rub his now red cheek, giving Louis a shocked look.

 

“Do you remember what the last thing you said to me? Before you left me?”  Louis yelled tears staring to form in his eyes again.

 

“Um- I…” Harry stammered out.

 

“DO YOU?” Louis screamed on the top of his lungs not caring if anyone could hear.

 

* * *

 

_2 years go~~~~~_

 

 

_Harry grabbed at Louis waist bringing him into a deep kiss in his bed room. No one was home and this was the night that the two young boys planned on having sex for the first time. They have been dating for around 8 months. Harry grabbed the boys hand and brought him over to his bed pulling them both down so that Louis was on top of Harry._

_Louis grinded down on top of Harrys crotch causing the younger boy to moan in pleasure. Harry reached up and pulled Louis shirt off to reveal his perfect torso tanned and toned. Harry scraped his finger nails down the boys chest and playing with the nipple teasing him. Both the boys moaned and soon enough they were both naked, rubbing their erections together hotly. Louis bent down and licked into Harrys mouth before moving to his neck leaving a trail of love bites all the way to his caller bone._

_Harry reached over to his bed side table pulling out a packet of lube and a condom._

_“Want you to ride me, babe” Harry whispered into Louis ear as he continued to leave love bites on his chest.  But as soon as Louis heard those words he froze sitting up looking down at the boy with terror in his eyes._

_“Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry reached up cupping Louis face and pushing back any stray hairs that were in his eyes._

 

_“I’m afraid…. Its going to hurt….” Louis looked down bringing his hand up to hold Harrys which was still cupping his face.  Harry took pitty on the boy, flipping them over to that Harry was now on top._

_“Alright, we’ll go slow,” Harry said kissing the boy to calm his nerves. Then bringing the packet of lube and opening it, covering his finger in it. “Just tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop, okay honey” Harry lowered his fingers to Louis puckered hole, slowly entering it, causing Louis face to scrunch up in pain._

_“Arrgg” Louis groaned trying to find it pleasurable, but so far it was just uncomfortable, closing his eye tight._

_“Alright Lou?” Harry asked as he began to pump his finger in and out of the smaller boy under him. Louis didn’t answer just scrunched up his face more and nodded. Harry added another figure and bending them slightly, which must have been a good thing because Louis moaned loudly in pleasure._

_“Unngg Harrrry- right there- ahh feels good” Louis moaned throwing his head back onto the pillow and gripping the sheets tight balling his hands into a fist. Harry hit the same spot over and over causing Louis to squirm under him._

_“Like that?” Harry asked now pumping his fingers faster and scissoring him open. Louis nodded fast letting out tiny breaths and pants._

_“Yeah- good- Harry I think I’m ready-”_

_“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you, Boo” Harry asked gently calling Louis by one of his many nicknames he had for him._

_“Yes” Louis managed to squeak out. Harry pulled his finger out of Louis, resulting in the boy whining from the sudden loss.  Harry licked himself up before moving so he was hovering over Louis now opened hole._

_Harry entered gently as he kissed the boy passionately, and swallowing his shouts of pain but also pleasure.  Harry gave Louis a moment to get use to the feeling, before he was nodding, singling that he could move. Harry began to give short thrust, fast, and then slowing down to bottom out. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. The room was filled with moans as the two boys rocked together in perfect sync and rhythm.  Harry reached down between them and grabbed Louis erection jerking him off._

_“mmmm Harry- ‘m gonna-” Louis tried to warn, but was already coming all over both of their chests. Then tightening around Harry and after a few more thrusts Harry was coming deep inside Louis. They both rode out their highs, before Harry pulled out of Louis who winced in pain. Harry tied up the condom throwing it in the trash, then  got up real quick to get a towel, coming back to clean up both of their bodies._

_Harry climbed back in engulfing Louis in a hug and snuggling closer to him._

_“I love you Lou” Harry whispered in his ear “Forever.”_

_“Forever?” Louis whispered back._

_“Forever and always.” Harry  said  grabbing his chin and leaning in to kiss him one more time,_

_“I love you too” Louis said before they both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 

“Louis….” Harry looked at the broken boy before him remembering that night clear ass ever.  “I meant it.”

 

“Leave.” Louis crossed his arms and stood firmly pointing to the door.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I said LEAVE!” Louis said firmly, not letting anymore tears slip. Harry didn’t answer at first just looked down at the ground then turned around and walked towards the door.

 

“I really did mean it Lou..” Harry said before he opened the door and left Louis to his own thoughts. 


	2. 2

Louis remembered the day him and Harry had sex, was the last day him and Harry said they loved each other. But Louis remembered the next day even worse.  
__________________________________________________

(2 yers ago)

_When Louis woke up the next day, he was alone in the cold bed. He stood up stretching all his sore limbs, wincing at the soreness at the bottom of his spine. He thought maybe Harry was in the bathroom, or was in his kitchen, no one else was home this weekend, so the two boys at the house to themselves. He walked to the bathroom and noticed the door was open and the lights were off, no one was in there._

_"Harry?" Louis yelled gently through the house. He tried a couple more times, getting no response as he made his way down the stairs, to the kitchen. No, Harry wasn’t there ether. Louis pulled out his phone to check to see if he had any texts from the missing boy, hoping there was some reason he left after the best night of his life. There was no text, no calls, nothing. He even look around the kitchen and his room for some note that maybe Harry left for him. But nothing. The reality hit him, that Harry took his virginity and then left him the next morning, without so much as a goodbye._

_A Week went by and Louis heard nothing from Harry. He texted the boy and called him several times a day, waiting for a respond. But got nothing. In fact he wasn’t even showing up to school. All the teachers told him that Harry transferred. But that made no sense, Harry would have told him, he loved him didn’t he? After three weeks of nothing from the curly haired lad, Louis finally accepted that he wasn’t coming back. That he left him for good. He cried for months after that._

_It wasn’t till the summer when he was watching X-factor with his little sisters. They were all snuggled on the couch together, Louis was in the kitchen getting drinks and popcorn for all his little sisters, he heard in the back ground the X-factor theme song._

_"Hey- hey Lou come here!" He heard Lottie yelled to him. "Hold on Lotti- the popcorn is still popping!" Louis yelled back, and that’s when he heard it from the T.V. 'Hi, I'm Harry Styles, I'm from Cheshire, i work at a bakery' Louis dropped his glass he was holding and ran to the room. And there was the love of his life, on the X-factor singing, with his most beautiful voice, the voice he use to sing to Louis to help him fall asleep. The voice he was afraid to show off to anyone that was his family or Louis. Who was now on national television?_

_"Lou- that’s Harry-" Lottie started but Louis couldn’t even function enough to answer her, before he knew it he was running to the toilet and heaving up everything he ate that day. He began to sob while he throws up. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be happening. He made it back into the living room just in time to hear everyone cheer for the boy-HIS boy- and get all praises from the judges-all yeses, of course. After that Louis watched him every week. He didn’t want to- he tried so hard to tell himself that watching him do well was just going to hurt him. But he watched anyways, scowling at how well he was doing and getting even more angry when he was put in a group with other cute boys. He hated it, he hated Harry, but he couldn’t stop watching and after every show he would cry himself to sleep that night, cursing Harry for breaking his heart. After Harrys band- One Direction got third place- he told himself to stop all together. Stop listening to them- stop paying attention to them in the media- stop obsessing over Harry._

______________________________________________

That was two years ago. Louis since then tried to move on and date other boys. But any time he tried to date he found it hard to trust anyone that wasn’t Zayn, and eventually ended it with all the boys. He couldn’t go through another heart break, so instead he broke hearts every night when he was on the pole. Now Louis was sitting in his private room by himself crying, he tried for two years to push all those thoughts out and just like that they are back and making him miserable again.

"Louis" someone from the hallways knocked on his door, Louis could tell it was Paul.

"Come in" Louis hiccupped, then tried to whip all trace of tears from his face so it wouldn’t look like he was crying.

"Hey.... you have other customers waiting...." Paul started to say but then noticed Louis blood shot eyes "Lou, you okay? You don’t look so good."

Louis shook his head slowly "I'm not feeling very well Paul, i threw up a couple times early, do you think i could just head home tonight?"

"Yes, get some rest, you don’t have to come in tomorrow if you are still feeling ill"

"Thank you Paul, can you tell Zayn that i left early and will meet him home?" Louis asked standing up and trying to regain his dignity before going out into the hallway back to his dressing room to get his things to go home.

Louis walked home by himself, even though it was raining, not that he minded at this point, not like his night could get any worse. When he got home he made himself some warm and tea and got into his most comfortable pajamas. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was past 1am. He wasn’t even tried to sleep just upset, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good Harry looked, with his hair so long, and all traces of baby fat long gone. He had grown up to be a very handsome young man, and a very successful one at that. So why was he back? Why would he come back to see Louis, why couldn’t he just leave him alone, Why did he make Louis feel like this, so broken and sad inside, and there was no one he could talk to about this. Zayn was still out partying, his family wants nothing to do with him and he doesn’t have many any other close friends who would understand.

Louis sighed and laid him bed, then drifted off to uneasy sleep.

___________________________________________________

The next morning Louis found himself sleeping in till noon due to his lack of sleep at night, waking up and tossing and turning. He was making himself another cup of tea when he heard the front door open, which meant Zayn stayed out all night and was finally coming home in the morning, classic walk of shame. This could brighten Louis' day a little more, he loved teasing and giving shit to Zayn, he knew he could get him for coming home in the morning.

But as Louis was coming around the corner to see Zayn in the living room he heard giggling of which sounded like more than one person. Louis poked his head around to the wall to see Zayn at the apartment door with another lad both laughing and taking off their shoes. Louis couldn’t recognize the boy from behind, but he looked familiar.

"Hey Zayn.... and friend?" Louis said popping himself out from hiding making himself visible to the other two boys.

"Louis!" Zayn ran over and picked up and spun around a few times, but then panicked and put him down " Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I forgot you weren’t feeling well, i was worried about you! I'm sorry I didn’t come home last night to take care of you, but i want you to meet, Liam! From One Direction!" Zayn smiled big and turned and pointed to the very fit young man with perfect facial hair and from what Louis could tell was ripped. He looked like a hot dad he would love to fuck. But then it hit Louis this was one of Harry’s band mates. Louis stood there in shock not knowing what to say, instead he gave the man a small wave and looked down.

"Hey mate, Zayn told me a lot about you. You two really make a great team up there." Liam smiled and wrapped an arm around Zany’s waist. Zayn blushed and moved in closer to Liam’s touch. "Sorry I kept him from you last night though"

"It’s alright" Louis said still not looking up from the point on the ground he chosen to keep his sight locked on.

"Lou, is everything okay?" Zayn asked reaching out to his friend to rub up and down his arm for comfort. Louis nodded and stayed silent still staring at the one point on the ground.

"Well, I came back to get changed and shower, but Liam invited us to One Directions album release tonight, then it’s after party!" Zayn clapped his hand excitingly. Louis looked up from the ground and stared at the two boy standing in front of him with wide eyes.

"Us? As in me too?"

"Yeah Lou, of course i want you to come!"

"Yeah it will be a lot of fun, open bar, dancing and all that" Liam chimed in with a big goofy smile on his face. This guy was too perfect for Zayn, Louis noted.

"Um you can go without me Zayn, I don’t know, plus we have work tonight, and i am still not feeling well..." Louis tried.

"No come on, just call Paul and tell him you still don’t feel well, i already got the night off. Please Louis, come! I want you to be there" Zayn pleaded with his big brown puppy eyes and then Louis noticed Liam and he too was giving Louis big brown puppy eyes. And it wasn’t really fair to Louis, how could anyone say no to cute adorable puppies.

Louis sighed really big "Finnnnne"

"Yay" Zayn yelled and tackling his friend in a big hug. "Now go get ready we are leaving soon!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When they were all ready to go and showered. Liam took the two boys in his Range Rover and over to the studio where hundreds of screaming girls were outside. Louis hated screaming girls, unless they were cheering him on then go right ahead. But this was just obnoxious. He didn’t want to get out of the car when it pulled into the parking lot in the private parking in the back of the studio.

"Okay boys we are here." Liam stated as he got out of the car. Louis stayed still though too afraid of the screaming but also more scared of seeing Harry again. Though this time he knew he couldn’t get away from the boy and he only wished that maybe Harry would leave him alone and he could actually enjoy this, because this was actually pretty cool and he should be enjoying himself.

"Come on Lou!" Zayn said as he opened Louis' door for him and the roar of girls screaming from the distance came into the car. Louis took a deep breath before finally getting out of the car and following the pop star into the building, only being stopped by security, in which Liam said that the two boys were with him.

They entered the studio and walked down a long narrow hallway that eventually lead to a door where it read 'dressing room'. Liam entered without knocking which Louis thought was strange, you always knock when entering someone’s dressing room, at east that’s how it is at the strip joint. But mostly because you never know what’s going on behind those doors, i guess these doors are different. When they entered the room it was larger than any dressing room Louis has seen before with bright lights over the mirrors and people bustling around. Louis scanned the room for Harry, not because he wanted to see him, just to make sure he wasn’t there. Thankfully he wasn’t there. Louis relaxed as Liam started to explain something but he wants really paying attention to the boy.

"Now you two can stay in here on the couch while i get ready- and when the show starts someone will bring you to your seats" Liam said before giving Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the two boys alone to sit on the huge couch.

"This is so exciting! Last night was a dream Louis!" Zayn squealed and grabbed Louis arm excitingly squeezing it tightly. "He told Paul that he would pay anything to get me alone all night! But I told him he didn’t need to pay that much, I’m not that much of a hoe" Zayn laughed at his own joke. "Then he asked if I wanted to go back to his place and well let’s just say that boy is not small!" Louis had to burst out laughing at that one, he could see it.

"But I was really surprised when he actually wanted to talk to me afterwards.... that's why i stayed the night. I can’t even remember the last guy who wanted me stay around instead of kicking me out right after... He asked me about my art, said he really wants to see it." Zayn blushed and put his hands over his face covering his grin. "I just really hope things work out with him, hes perfect! Its just i don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I don’t want to be used again" Zany’s smile faded, and Louis could see the uncertainty in his face so he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I think he really likes you- You’re a catch Zayn! You look like a Greek god and i am not only saying that because i am your friend. When I first met you I wanted to fuck your brains out" Zayn looked at Louis with a disgusted face, in response Louis pushed him "Don’t blame me that you’re hot!" Louis laughed. Zayn was about to reply when they were cut off by a voice saying Louis name from behind them. Louis froze, he knew that voice, he would know that voice anywhere.

"Louis?" The voice asked again. Louis stayed still not turning around, pretending as if he didn’t hear anything. But the voice came around the couch and before he knew it Harry Styles was standing before the two strippers.

"Louis?" Harry asked one more time. Zayn looked between the two boys with a confusing look.

"You guys know each other?" Zayn inquired slowly.

"No." Louis stated sternly giving Harry a squinted look. "No. I don’t know him. He came to the show last night and got a private showing. That’s all." Louis crossed his arms and looked up at the taller boy. "I hope you enjoyed the show." Louis spit out with daggers for eyes. Harry didn’t say anything but just stood there with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"I- um-" Harry started to stutter” i did, you boys were very good.... so what are you doing here?"

"Liam invited us" Zayn chimed in with the most adorable grin on his face.

"Oh.. okay... awesome." Harry cleared his throat "Hope you guys enjoy the show then.." Harry gave Louis one last look before ducking his head down and shuffling away awkwardly. Zayn waited till the boy was far enough away till he looked at Louis with an confused expression.

"So? Harry fricken Styles fucking paid for you to give him a private showing and you didn’t think of telling me this?!?!"

"It was no big deal Zayn. Drop it okay." Louis rolled his eyes then pretended to look at something interesting on his phone.

"Lou! One of the most attractive wanted guy in all of London or probably half the world right now, requested you! HARRY. STYLES." Zayn nudged on which only made Louis more pissed off. He knew Harry was cute and loveable before he became famous, and Harry was his, not this person he use to know, now he's singing at sold out arenas and selling out albums.

"Shut the fuck up Zayn. You sound like an annoying teenage girl. The only reason I came here tonight was because of you. I don’t want to be here." Louis huffed getting up from the couch "I'm going to bathroom" Louis mumbled as he walked away from the boy who now had a hurt expression on his face.

The smaller boy left the room in hopes to find the bathroom, and just to splash some cool water on his face to calm him down. As he was rounding the corner to where he at least hopes was near the bathroom, he collided with a taller body crashing into him.

"oops" Louis said as the tall man grabbed both his arms to steady him, Louis looked just to see the perfect green eyes he had come to hate. Louis groaned in respond, just his luck really.

"Hi" Harry chuckled low tightening his grip on the smaller boys arms. Louis tried to squirm away but Harry wouldn’t budge.

"I'm really glad you’re here" Harry whispered.

  
"I didn’t come for you." Louis spat the words in his face.

"Well I didn’t come for you last night. But I'm really glad I went. You blocked me on everything Lou, i tried talking to you before." It was true after a while Louis blocked Harrys number from his phone, and any type of social media, it was a part of his moving on process.

  
“Well obviously you waited too long because I didn’t block you on anything until a year later!” Louis pulled his arms out of Harry grip.

“Louis” Harry sighed “can you please let me explain.”

“Fine. But make it fast.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I knew I was moving away to Cheshire the day-um- we know you… But after that night I couldn’t come to tell you that I was moving away the next day. I was so in love with you I didn’t want to go through the heart break and see you hurt as well. I don’t know looking back now it wasn’t one of my brightest ideas. But it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I was a stupid 16 year old, who didn’t know any better, but I knew that I loved you. And I’m so sorry that I didn’t try to talk to you before, but I want us to be friends Lou. I’m glad that I found you last night, because I’ve missed you so much.” Harry looked at Louis with heart eyes in hopes the boy would forgive him. But the smaller boy didn’t even crack a smile throughout his whole speech, but instead was giving him a dirty look.

“No. No. No Fuck you Harry!” Louis snapped and Harry was taken back at the sudden anger. “I waited a year for you, and that’s the only reason you can come up with for FUCKING ME and then leaving me? No I don’t care who you are, you don’t get to mess with someone’s feelings like that and expect them to just forgive you. I was a stupid 18 year old who should have just let you go a long time ago. You broke my heart Harry! How would you like it if someone took your virginity then left the next day!” Harry opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off

“NO you don’t get to talk anymore! I have been through some tough shit the past two years while you were traveling the world while thousands of screaming girls adored you. So don’t play the innocent one here.” Louis was now crying again, for the second time. He hated crying, he felt like it made him weak, he wasn’t weak.

“Lou, I’m so sorry…I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t know! You didn’t even try! Fuck Harry! You are just like everything else in my life. You left me, my family wants nothing to do with me. Every person who comes to the damn strip club sees me nothing but a piece of meat! Zayn is my only friend and I have shitty degrading job living in a shitty apartment, barley making ends meet. I couldn’t even get into University because I can’t afford it! I hate my life! And I hate you!” Louis crumbled to the ground leaning against the wall, he brought up his legs and wrapped his arms around them and tucking his face in, now bawling. Harry immediately went to the ground to comfort the crying boy.

“Lou-“ Harry began.

“Harry!” a blonde boy pooped up around the corner “We are going on stage soon, come on” The blonde boy disappeared again.

“One sec Niall.” Harry wrapped his arms around the crying boy “Louis, I can’t express to you how sorry I am. I wish I was there for you. I wish I knew all that happened. But the fact is I wasn’t, and I’m so sorry. I know that saying sorry isn’t enough for now. But I hope you can let me make it up to you eventually, I know these things take time. Time we have lost. But let me tell you this before I go on stage. I never stopped thinking about you, when I first went to the X-factor the first person I wanted to tell was you. God I was so stupid for ever letting you go. Now I have to go on stage, but I hope you watch” Harry rubbed Louis back, whose cries have stopped. Louis looked up at Harry with red eyes that made his blue ones pop even more and nodded slowly. Harry stood up, but Louis stayed on the floor looking defeated. Harry offered his hands to help the smaller boy up, who surprisingly took them and let the stronger boy pull him to his feet.

Louis stood up in front of the boy who he used to be taller then and is now much shorter then, and he felt smaller than ever. But Harry was always the more dominate one, even though Louis is older, Harry always went out of his way to take care of Louis when they were going out. Louis whipped his eyes making sure there was no trace of tears for Zayn to question. He fixed his fringe and looked up at Harry who was now staring at him with a soft smile across his face.

“You’re so beautiful Lou, I have been all around the world and seen so many different people, but you are by far the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on” Harry leaned in and place a kiss on Louis cheek, which surprised Louis but something inside him fluttered, and he blushed. “I want to work on making it up to you. So come on, I got a show to put on” Harry wrapped him arm around Louis shoulder and lead them down the hallway back into the dressing room. The room before was full of people and now it was empty.

“Harry! Where have you been we start in five!!!” the blonde boy runs up to them breathless.

“Calm down Niall, I’m right here.” Harry smiled “Jeff!” Harry called to one of his security guards looking much like Paul in his all black attire. “Show Louis to his seat please” The security guard made a notion to Louis to follow him which the small boy did, but not before looking back and giving Harry a confused sad look. The guard lead him to a large room with loud obnoxious girls sitting in their seats anxious girls waiting for the boy to come out on the stage decked out with ‘One Direction’ stuff. Louis saw Zayn sitting in his seat and spotted him, the darker boy waved over to him to sit with him. Louis thanked the security guard and went over to sit with Zayn.

“Where were you Lou? You almost missed it!” Zayn asked.

“Zayn… the show hasn’t even started yet.” Louis rolled his eyes.

The two boys sat waiting for the show to start and before he knew it there was loud screeching in his ears as Liam Harry and Niall came out on stage. The boys thanked everyone and talked about something Louis wasn’t paying attention to. They started by singing their popular songs and singing some more sappy ones. But Louis could barely even listen for all he cared was that Harrys eyes kept finding its way over to Louis and every time it did he smiled when their eyes met and it made Louis blush. He hated what Harry was doing to him again, he didn’t want this boy who broke his heart and took two years to get over to win him over so easy. Just because he was a famous pop star who was very good looking with nice tattoos and nice arms –and fuck Louis was so screwed.

The show was coming to an end and the boys were singing their last song, one which Louis loved, not that he would let anyone know. It was called ‘Little Things’ and he loved the way Harry sang his solo, his voice was like melting chocolate so smooth and deep. Harry started to sing his solo and the whole time he sang it he was staring at Louis.

“I’m in love with Lou and all his little things” Harry changed the lyrics so slightly that anyone who wasn’t Louis didn’t even noticed, but Louis noticed because the boy was staring straight at him smirking when he sang it. Louis blushed and rolled his eyes, trying not to smile, but failing and smiling anyways. The song came to and end and the boys said their thank you again and waved to everyone before exiting the stage. Everyone in the room started to shuffle their way out slowly, but Zayn grabbed and dragged him back into the dressing room again.

“Zayn” Louis complained “I want to go home. I can call a taxi, but go get your man okay.” Louis announced.

“Okay, well thanks for coming with me” Zayn hugged the boy but then heard an uncomfortable coughing coming from behind them causing the two boys to separate. Louis saw both Liam and Harry standing there. Liam went for Zayn imminently giving the boy a big hug and kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you for coming love, you ready for the after party” Liam winked.

“Oh I totally forgot about the after party. Louis you have to come to that please!” Zayn said looking back at his friend who was just about to sneak out.

“No, no, I’m good, I have to get goin-“ Louis tried but the boys were having it.

“Come have some fun!” Liam patted Louis on the back kind of of rough but with good intentions.

“Yeah you should come it will be loads of fun, free booze and everything” Harry winked. And there was no way Louis could say no now that apparently everyone wanted him to go so bad. And getting drunk sounded like a good idea to him, maybe he could drink enough to forget this day actually happened and pretend as if seeing Harry didn’t make him want to jump his bones. He is supposed to hate him, he does, he hates Harry… maybe.

“Fine.” Louis was beyond screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys climbed back into Liam Range Rover, the club was rented out by One Direction so only people invited were there. Which apparently is more people then Louis thought. When they arrived at the club it was already pretty packed, and there an open bar, so free drinks all night, Louis could manage.  

“Lets get drunk!” Zayn yelled when they walked into the club, while grabbing Louis’ arm and dragging him over to the bar. “Two shots of your finest tequila, please sir” Zayn yelled to the bar tender over the loud music.

“Tequila? Really Zayn?  Are you trying to get me trashed” Louis laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“Yes Louis of course I’m trying to get you drunk. But I am also going to get drunk and hopefully go home with Liam tonight. You don’t mind right?” Zayn asked worried.

“No of course I will find my way home somehow, I want you to go get your man” Louis winked as the two shots were placed in front of them. They took the round and ordered two more before both getting a dark and stormy.  Within an hour both boys were starting to feel the tequila start to work, Louis noted that he hasn’t seen Harry since they arrived, but he was perfectly fine with that.

“May I have this dance?” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayns shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek. Zayn nodded fast and before Louis knew it he was sitting alone at a party he knew no one at, pretty drunk already. Louis decided he was done being sad for the day, and he was going to dance and have fun.  He made his way to the dance floor, looking for potential cute boys to dance with, he couldn’t see anyone that really caught his eyes. So instead in his intoxicated state started to move his hip seductively to the song like he would back at the strip club. He began to get into the song, losing himself, he closed his eyes and lets his hands roam down his body and round his curves. He was hot he knew it. 

“Hey there cutie” a much taller man came from behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis waist pulling the smaller boy against his chest. Louis turned around to get a look at the man, and yes he was cute and yes Louis could dance with him any day.

“’’m Greg, saw you dancing by yourself from across the floor, you’re too good to be dancing alone” Greg whispered into Louis ear, rolling his hips into Louis from behind. Louis took that as a chance to grind on the man, letting his ass rub right against the man’s crotch, causing him to moan.

“’m Louis” he whispered back brining his hand backwards to hold on to the mans hair, grinding more into him. Louis could feel the mans erection along his perfect ass, and Louis was pretty horny himself. Louis turned himself around to face the man, and rolling his rips so both of their erections through clothing were now rubbing up against each other.  Louis wrapped his tiny arms around the taller man’s shoulder and let out a small moan into the man’s ear. Louis was about to lean in to kiss Greg but he saw from over the man shoulder Harry sitting across the club, staring and looking quiet pissed off. 

“Um- I’m going to go get a drink” Louis slurred and hurried away from the man and the dance floor. He went straight for the bar, he wasn’t lying he was going to get a drink, he need it.  He ordered two drinks and wondered over to where Harry was sitting, surprisingly by himself. You would think at his own party he would be with everyone and everyone would be surrounding him.  Louis approached the boy, he didn’t know why, he is still incredible mad at the boy, but he looked so lonely and well Louis was drunk to say the least.

“Hi Harry” Louis smiled plopping down next to the boy who look startled to see him. “I got you a drink” Louis handing Harry over the second drink in his hand. Harry stern angry look on his face disappeared once he noticed that Louis was actually smiling at him for once and not angry.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I am going to drink tonight I got to drive home.”  Harry said still confused to as why this boy who said he hated him was sitting next to him, not that he was complaining.

“Well more for me then!” Louis took the drink back and began to chug it down.

“Whoa, maybe you should slow down?” Harry tried weakly, still trying to be nice, he knew he walked in thin ice with Louis.

“Nope!” Louis shook his head and down the rest of the drink. “This- is – fun” Louis hiccupped and slurred his words. “Wh-hy are you sittin all alone grumpy gills!” Louis poked Harrys cheek and giggled.

“I’m not grumpy” Harry mumbled and crossed his arms like a child.

“Yes you are! Come on smile!” Louis nudged and poked Harry’s cheek again causing the boy to crack a small grin, and letting his dimple show.

“I always loved your dimple” Louis said before realizing he said it out loud and covered his mouth.  Harry looked surprised but smiled bigger.

“Thanks. So you’re having fun then?  Saw you were dancing with Greg. He’s cool, I guess…” Harrys smile faded a bit.

“Jealous?” Louis smirked.

“No!” Harry huffed and looked at Louis who was giving him a look that said he didn’t believe him “Okay, yes I’m jealous. But who wouldn’t be, you’re so perfect Lou, I tried not to get mad when you were dancing with him, after all you’re not mine anymore, I have no right to be mad”

“Nope you don’t! But I can dance with you if you want” Louis wiggled his eye brows and shimmed his shoulders in attempt to be sexy.

“Thought you were still mad at me?”

“ I am! Now come on, lets dance!” Louis stood up and walked to the dance floor swaying his hips as he walked, and Harry followed behind in suit. Louis turned around when they reached the dance floor stumbling a bit, but making grabby hands to Harry, who laughed and grabbed Louis’ hips. Louis wrapped his arms around Harrys neck, and it was like it was two years ago again.

____________________________________________

_(2 years ago) Louis’ arms were hooked around Harrys neck and Harrys hand on his waist. It was Louis junior Prom and him and Harry went together. It was the last slow song of the night and all the couples were together on the dance floor swaying the music.  Louis leaned his head on Harrys chest and it was like they were the only two on the dance floor, like everyone else didn’t matter. Louis could hear how fast Harrys heart was pumping under his ear. This night was perfect, Harry has gotten Louis flowers and everything. Louis was happier than ever.  Louis leaned back bringing a hand to cup Harrys cheek._

_“I’m really glad you came with me tonight. Best night of my life so far.” Louis stroked Harrys cheek who smiled back, Louis let his figure trace over the boys dimple, taking in all his features._

_“Mine too love, couldn’t be happier” Harry leaned in capturing Louis lips with his own, letting the kiss linger slowly and perfect._

_“How did I get someone as perfect as you Haz, I don’t deserve you.” Louis said breathlessly as he pulled away from his boyfriend._

_“What!? If anything I don’t deserve you Lou. I don’t know how I got so lucky. I love you” Harry leaned in again kissing his boy more passionately this time, bring his hand lower to cup at Louis round bum._

_“I love you too” Louis said into Harrys lips._

 

**_____________________________________________________ **

**_“_** Lou? Hello earth to Louis.” Harry gave the smaller boy in his arms a small shake.

“I’m sorry what?” Louis came to his senses shaking his head a little bit, maybe he was more drunk then he thought.

“You were kind of out of it for a second there, you look sad is everything okay?” Harry said as he started to sway their bodies to the song, even though it was a fast song, they danced as if it was a slow one.

“I was just thinking about prom” Louis looked down, he could feel tears coming up again, but he was sick of crying and tried his best to keep them in.

“Oh. I-“ Harry started

“No don’t, forget I mentioned it. I was just thinking is all”

“That was one of the best nights of my life. Being honest, even when our album went number one, or when we won a Brit, those all come second to that night.” Harry pulled Louis in closer so their chested were together and faces inches apart.

“Stop it” Louis blushed and leaned his head on Harry’s chest tightening his arms around his neck.  And Louis could swear he heard Harry whisper ‘ _Never_ ’ in his ear. The two men swayed together holding each other close till the end of the song.  When the song ended they separated, Louis looked up into Harrys eyes and he so wanted to just lean up and kiss this boy. He wished he could forget the last two years happened and they were teenagers again like nothing else in the world mattered, but sadly that’s not how things are.

“Right-“ Louis cough “I’m going to go to the bathroom, …. I’ll be right back okay?” Harry nodded as Louis pulled away and made his way to through the thick crowd to the bathroom. 

“Wow, you’re a cutie-“ Someone slurred at Louis, a man who was standing in front of the bathroom. He was a very large muscular man, and it was obvious he was drunk. “Hey actually I know you! You- you’re- that sexy stripper from Temptations?” The larger man grabbed at Louis waist and pulled him towards his body.

“Don’t touch me!” Louis cried and tried to wiggle out of the mans’ grasp, but the bigger man turned Louis around and pinned him against the wall so that his arms were now on both side of Louis head trapping him within his arms. Louis was also too drunk to fight back with all his strength.

“Aw come on, give me a little show like you do down at the club” the man cupped Louis face and Louis grabbed his hand pushing it off of him, then proceeded to try and push the man away who wouldn’t budge. The man reached in his pocket and brought out his wallet, pulling out a five dollar bill.

“Here babes, what can I get for this?” the man whispered in the strippers ear, shoving the five dollars down the front of Louis pants.

“NOTHING! GET OFF ME!” Louis screamed in hopes that someone who hear him but the club was far too loud and they were far in the dark back of the club where not many people could see them, if they were even paying attention anyways.

“Don’t be like that sweetie.” The man grabbed both of Louis wrist and pinned them to the wall and ducked his head in Louis shoulder to leave gross wet trails of kisses up and down Louis neck . Louis tried to free his wrist but couldn’t.

“STOP!” Louis was crying now “GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP PLEASE!” Louis screamed even louder. The man slid his hand down Louis chest and behind his back cupping the boys bum and squeezing. Louis used his now free hand from the mans grip to punch the mans chest. But the man was too far gone and drunk to even feel the weak punches Louis was throwing at him. The man brought his hand back around to Louis crotch and started to palm him roughly.

“Hmmm babe, you’re so sexy. I’m going to fuck you!” the man whispered in Louis ear.

“NO! STOP PLEASE!” Louis cried tears streaming down his face as he realized anything he tried to do was pointless. “GET OFF ME!”

“HEY!” Louis heard someone from behind the man and Louis thanked the gods for this person. The man snapped out of it turning around the face the voice of the person behind them.

“Get in line buddy, this ones mine.” The man snarled and turned back around to Louis. But the person behind him grabbed his shoulder and when the man turned back around a fist collided with his face.

“Don’t fucking touch him! Get out of here! Or I’m calling security to escort you out.” Louis looked at the man who punched his assaulter, and he couldn’t believe he saw Harry standing looking tough, and not his usual sweet innocent self, he never saw Harry so angry before. The man mumbled something before rubbing his jaw and walking away, finally freeing Louis from his spot on the wall. Louis immediately went for Harry hugging him and crying into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rubbed his back.

“Did that fucker hurt you?”  Harry asked still sounded pissed off.  Louis shook his head to indicate no but kept his face buried in Harry chest.

“I want to go home” Louis sniffed “Thank you for that… wouldn’t be the first time… I’m going to call a taxi to get home. Thank you Harry that was really sweet” Louis leaned up and placed a kiss on Harry cheek.

“Wait- you mean- hold up- um you don’t have a ride home?” Louis shook his head “ Okay, I’m driving you home, I don’t want anything else happening to you.” Harry hugged Louis again kissing the top of his head. He grabbed Louis small hand in his and led the way out of the club back into the parking lot.  Harry led Louis to his yellow mustang and Louis’ mouth dropped at one of the nicest cars he has ever seen.  Harry opened the passenger door for Louis who was still in shock from everything, including this dream of getting into a mustang with Harry.  Harry got into the driver seat, asking for directions to Louis’ apartment. The car ride was silent nether of the boys knew what to say other than directions.  Harry pulled up in front of Louis apartment building.

“Well-“

“Want to come in?” Louis asked timidly blushing.

“Yeah”

 ____________________________________________

Louis walked them into the small messy apartment.

“Sorry about the mess- um- Thank you Harry for tonight really I don’t want to think what was going to happen if you didn’t show up. Thanks for the ride home too”

“It was no problem Lou, can I ask you something though?” 

“Yeah- um- but before you do- lets go to my room- the whole room is sp-spinning. I don’t feel very well”  Louis covered his mouth in case he might threw up, but now he just needed to lie down. Harry held Louis up and helped him to see room, lying on the bed gently.  “Thank you Harry” Harry nodded and laid down next to the boy.

“You alright? You need anything- water? Aspirin?  Tea- Yorkshire with no sugur and milk just the way you like it?” Harry rubbed Louis’ arm up and down, as Louis shook his head and snuggled up closer to Harry, closing his eyes and breathing his scent that he missed so much in. He smelt almost exactly the way he did two years ago.

“Lou- can I ask you something now?” Louis nodded eyes still closed “You said back at the club that this wasn’t the first time something like that happened?” Louis became stiff and stopped breathing for a moment, before looking up at Harry with sad eyes and nodding again. “So… you’ve been sexually assaulted before?” Louis squeezed his eyes shut remembering the time it happened. He was just starting to work at the strip club a little after a month and it was in the middle of the night after his shift was over, (this was before he carried a small pocket knife and pepper spray with him home) He was walking out of the club and someone had followed him and pulled him into a dark alley way. Louis doesn’t remember much after that but he woke up with a bleeding skull and a large pain in his bum. Louis whimpered with the memory and tears started to rim his eyes.

“Louis- I’m so sorry-“ Harry wrapped his arms around Louis who was crying again. “I’m so angry with myself Lou- god- I hate myself for everything I did to you. This is entirely my fault. If I stayed with you- I could have been there for you to protect you- god I was so stupid! Louis I’m so sorry you don’t deserve any of this.”

“Yes I do Harry!” Louis admitted in defeat “I'm a stripper- I deserve it! I’m a huge fuck up!”

“Lou that’s not true. When I saw you at the strip club that night- I thought you were beautiful and graceful and could dance like nobody’s business. When you were up there I didn’t think you were disgusting, I thought you looked damn good and were doing your job.  And very well I might add. Furthermore just because you’re a stripper does not give anybody a damn excuse to rape anyone!”  Harry lets his figures thread through Louis fringes gently scratching his scalp. 

“Thank Harry” Louis hummed quietly. “Did you really enjoy my show? I was so embarrassed when I saw you…”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Lou. I did more than enjoy it, I loved it.” Harry whispered “Do you mind me asking what happened with your family? I went back to Doncaster a couple of months ago to find you; I went to your house. But your mom said they haven’t seen you in over a year… she didn’t seem too happy really”

“What?!!? Harry! You went to my house?” Louis sat up on the bed looking down at Harry shocked. Harry sat up as well bring his arm around Louis waist.

“I wanted to see you I told you that- I missed you so much-“

“My family hates me Harry.” Louis hung his lead down low “When I turned 19 my parents told me to go to university or go get a job, and being me, I couldn’t keep a job for longer than a month without getting fired. And Uni wasn’t a choice seeing as we couldn’t afford it-. I found Temptations at that point- I kept it a secret for a while- but my mom found out one night after following me because she found out I was sneaking out. Let’s say it was awkward and she was very angry- god and when she told my dad. Ugh” Louis put his face in his hands as Harry rubbed his back to calm him.

“Lou- you don’t have to tell me if you are uncomfortable-“

“No. I haven’t talked about it- Zayn is one of the only person who knows about this.” Louis took a deep breath before continuing “ My father was so angry said he didn’t want a ‘strippin queer’ in his house or around his daughters. After punching me in the face a couple times, he kicked me out of the house for good. I haven’t talked to them since. I miss my mum- so much- and my sisters—I- I miss you Harry” Louis leaned in to Harry capturing his lips with is and bring his hand to cup the younger boys cheek. Harry leaned into the kiss pushing Louis down gently onto the mattress and crawling over the smaller boy’s body with both his legs on both sides of Louis. Harry deepened the kiss letting his tongue drag against Louis bottom lips. Louis grabbed Harrys hair tugging at it, as his other hand roamed up and down Harrys back. Harry started to trail light gentle kisses down Louis neck, then reaching his collar bone and sucking there causing Louis to moan.

“Ughh-wa-wait Har-rry” Louis said breathlessly. “Wait”

“What love?” Harry asked pushing back some strand of hair behind  Louis’ ear.

“I think- we should slow down- I’m still not okay with this. I just don’t know if I can trust you again. How do I know you won’t leave me again? Plus what would the press think or your fans. I don’t know Harry maybe this isn’t worth it. Maybe we should just leave it in the past.” Louis looked away from Harry afraid of what his face might look like. Harry shuffled himself back off Louis and sat next to the still laying boy, looking down at him.

“Lou, I don’t care what people think when we’re together.” Harry gently caressed Louis cheek “I understand why you don’t trust me. But I am going to prove you wrong.  I never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I can’t let you go again. How about I take you out on a date for everyone to see tomorrow night?” Harry waited for Louis who nodded him head smiling. Harry smiled back and leaned down to place a light tap kiss on Louis lips.

“Okay its date then. We should go to sleep though- its late. But I would like it if you stayed with me, please.” Louis said making grabby hands at Harry to have him lay back down. Which the boy agreed and laid down snuggling up to the smaller boy wrapping his arms around him.

“Goodnight Love”

“Goodnight Harry”  


	4. Chapter 4

_Louis was at the script concert with his best friend Stan, and he couldn’t be happier. The concert was starting in less than an hour and he has been waiting for this concert since he got the tickets for his 17 th birthday! He told Stan he was going to the bathroom because he was just too excited he made himself need to pee. He was just washing his heads and turned around to the towles to dry his hands when he collided with a boy. _

_“Opps” the boy with curly hair smiled and looked at Louis with these big green innocent eyes._

_“Hi.” Louis giggled “Sorry… um do I know you?” Louis looked up to the cutest chubby baby face that he swore he has seen roaming the halls at school._

_“Um maybe… I’m Harry Styles… well you can call me just Harry” the boy chuckled and stuck his hand out for Louis to shake._

_“well ‘Just Harry’ I’m Louis and its very nice to meet you. I think we go to the same school? Aren’t you a sophomore?” Louis shook the younger boys hand who smiled big and nodded ‘yes’ to the boy._

_“I know who you are, Louis Tomlinson- captian of the soccor team- lead of last year’s musical- Um not that I know your life or stalk you- I just” Harry started to panic_

_“Hey” Louis grabbed the boys shoulder to calm him “ Its fine- a lot of people at school know me who I don’t know. Not to be cocky or anything.” Louis chuckled. “So you like the script then?”_

_“Love’em!”_

_“Well ‘just Harry’” Louis pulled out Harrys phone that was sticking out half from his pocket in his tight black skinny jeans._

_“Hey!” Harry tried to protest but Louis just help up a figure to the boy, and then proceeded to type his number in the boys phone._

_“I put my number in your phone… so I’m hoping for a text” Louis winked “Enjoy the concert ‘just Harry’” Louis swayed his hip as he left the bathroom as a dumb founded Harry stood in shock._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Louis woke up in the morning with a massive head ache and a weird grumble in his stomach which felt like it might go up through his mouth. And yup Louis was about to throw up, he bolted up from the bed and ran to his bathroom spilling his bile into the toilet and groaning. He couldn’t really remember everything that happened the night before he tried to go back from the start to jog his memory.  He remembered getting to the bar drinking with Zayn, dancing with a cute guy…. Then shit…shit he danced with Harry. Then something else happened Louis tried to remember he thought of the guy who was trying to hurt him, and then of Harry punching the guy and then oh no. Louis got back up and slowly back into his bed room afraid of what he might find. He poked his head around the corner to see exactly what he didn’t want to see, Harry Styles sleeping soundly on his bed.

“Shit.” Louis exclaimed out loud. Flashbacks of last night started to flood his brain, his confessions of his family to Harry and of course kissing Harry. How could he be so stupid letting Harry come in and fucking kissing him and then letting him sleep over in bed with him and snuggle! 

Harry groaned a little and rolled over to where Louis was sleeping and tried to wrap his arms around the boy who was not there. The half asleep boy moved his arms around idly with his eyes still closed searching for the other boy. When Harry couldn’t find him he let out a tiny whine cry. He sat up yawing, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Louis standing staring at him in the door way.

“Morin’ Love” Harry smiled at Louis, who did not look to please to see the other boy. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry. You shouldn’t be here.” Louis huffed.

“Wha- I- but last night- you- asked-….” Harry frowned and looked down looking confused and a bit hurt.

“I know Harry but I was drunk and you shouldn’t have stayed over. I made a mistake.”

“But- well- ugh” Harry groaned standing out of the bed and collecting his belongings “You asked me to stay Louis. I didn’t just stay without permission I hope you know that.” Harry now sounded agitated and annoyed. “And what about our date tonight? Or did you forget about that too?” Harry crossed his arms and looked accusingly at Louis.

“I-um- I actually did forget about that. I have work tonight anyways…” Louis scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and Harry just sighed heavily in response. “Hey! Don’t be getting mad at me! I’m still mad at you Harry! And it’s not my fault I have work! You know some of us aren’t international pop stars! In fact don’t you have some boy band business to attend to anyways?” Louis huffed and put his hands on his hips.

“No. Today was my day off.” Harry grumbled.  “I thought-ugh! I- thought you wanted to try!” Harry now sounded angry.

“Calm down Harry. I don’t know what I want okay?  This is all too confusing! You can’t just expect me to take you back so easily. I shouldn’t have kiss you last night, I’m sorry for leading you on. You should probably go.”  Louis looked down not wanting to make eye contact with Harry knowing that if he did so he might change his mind, and no, he had some dignity left.  Harry seemed to ignore him though and went for Louis’ phone that was on his night stand grabbing it and typing something on it.

“Hey! That’s my phone!” Louis ran over to Harry and tried to grab his phone back from the taller boy, but Harry was faster and turned away from the boy so he couldn’t grab it out of his hands. “Give it to me!”  Louis yelled making grabby hands towards his phone.  Harry finished what he was typing and turned around giving Louis his phone back.

“What did you do?” Louis huffed inspecting his phone for anything different or messed with

“Nothing. I just texted myself on your phone so now we have each other’s number.” Harry explained “I’m not giving up on you so easily Lou. I said this last night and I’ll say it again; I am going to prove you wrong and make you trust me again.” Louis just rolled his eyes at that.

“Just go please Harry.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later?” Harry said hopefully and walked over to Louis and wrapped him up in a hug holding the boy tight. Louis didn’t want to, but ended up giving the hug back and holding on to Harry just as tightly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“LOUIS TOMLINSON!” Zayn yelled through the apartment echoing through. Louis had fallen back asleep after Harry left, trying to somehow get rid of this hangover and get over the pity he had for himself. Louis heard the screames of Zayn coming from the living room but choose to ignore him, that is until Zayn flung his bedroom door opened.

“LOUIS!” Zayn said sternly and ran over and flopping on top of the boy causing him to groan in pain.

“Oi, get off me mate” Louis grumbled as he tried to push the boy off him.

“Noooopppee! Not until you explain this!” Zayn said pulling out his phone.

“Explain what Zayn?” Louis looked up at the boy who was still very much on top of him. Zayn pulled something up on his phone and turned it around to show Louis.

“THIS!!!” Zayn shoved the phone to Louis who took it to inspect the picture.

It was an article with a picture of him and Harry leaving the bar last night, and Louis looking more than drunk, and Harry had his arms around his waist and well it didn’t look innocent. The title of the article was **_‘Harry’s new Squeeze?’_** , Louis skimmed through the article, thankfully no one knew who he was….yet… he was just a mystery boy as of now. **_‘Harry Styles GAY?’_**   And shit if anyone found out who Louis was it would ruin Harry’s career, what would people think if _international pop star boy-bander Harry Styles_ was dating a stripper, a male stripper at that and it was already starting and he didn’t even do anything with the boy.  Now everyone was going to know Harry was gay- oh god this was all Louis fault.

“Shit! Shit! SHIT! Zayn this is bad! This is really bad” Louis sat up pushing Zayn off him and pulling up his knees to tuck his face in them.

“Wait- why is this bad? Louis! What happened last night? Did you go home with Harry Styles?” Zayn gasped “Did you SLEEP with HARRY STYLES?” Zayn had a huge proud smile spread across his face but Louis just kept his head tucked in trying not to freak out.

“NO! ugh I didn’t- I mean I have- but not last night- uhhggh” Louis babbled on making no sense shaking his head back and forth. "Shit Zayn! i probably fucked everything up, he's not out of the closet what have i done?" Louis started to breath heavily. 

“Hey-“ Zayn crawled next to Louis and wrapped his arms around his best friend rubbing his back. “Calm down- what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything Lou, you’re my best friend.”  Louis leaned back and looked at Zayn, he knew this was his best friend who wouldn’t judge him ever, and it’s a surprise he never told him about Harry before.  Louis sighed loudly and nodded his head slowly.

“I don’t know why I haven’t told you this before- I guess I just wanted to pretend it didn’t happen.” Louis breathed in “Okay, where do I start…. Well lets see- when I was like 17 when I met Harry- he went to my high school. We talked all summer before he actually asked me out. We were dating for around 8 month maybe longer, I don’t know. But he-shit” Louis started to get choked up thinking about it. Zayn didn’t say anything but rub his back and listen closely. “He just… fuck…. He took my virginity- and then fucking left me- The next day. No note. No text-phone call- nothing! He just left me!” Louis half screamed and put his face in his hands. “Then I see this fucking asshole on the X-factor singing for that stupid fucking boy band! UGH!”

“So that’s why you never liked them… I’m sorry Lou that blows. He’s an asshole for ever letting you go. But- wait- what happened last night? And hold  up- you said he went for a private showing the other night?”  Louis heard Zayn say but didn’t want to look up from his hands too afraid he might start crying again.

“Yeah- he came to Temptations. That was the first time I saw him since he left me, other than on the X-factor or on magazines. He tried to explain some bullshit to me to why he was sorry and I don’t even know. Then we went to that stupid party last night and I got drunk and drunken Louis was too drunk to get home. So he offered me a ride home and then I thought it was a good idea to let him stay the night. And I may have kissed him- But that’s it!” Louis finally looked up to Zayn who had a pity sad look on his face but was still holding his friend tight.

“ I don’t know what to do Zayn. He wants to take me out on a date. He said he wants to try again and make it up to me.  That was two years ago. I don’t know why he is wasting his time on a worthless piece of shit like me.”

“Hey! You are not a worthless piece of shit. Louis, you are worth more than him, he’s an ass for leaving you like that- with no warning or nothing afterwards. He doesn’t deserve you. If he didn’t realize what he had till it was gone then he doesn’t deserve it at all.” Zayn kissed Louis on the top of his head and hugged him. Louis hugged him back and ducked his head in the boys’ chest, smelling him in."Maybe, just be friends with him. But thats your choice" Zayn said, he always knew how to convert Louis and make him feel better.

“Thank you Zayn.” Louis relaxed back into the bed pulling Zayn down with him so that both boys were laying on the bed cuddling. “Maybe he will just forget about me again and leave me alone. And then I can just forget that any of this happened.”  Louis rolled over into Zayns side and closing his eyes.

“Where were you last night?” Louis asked accusingly remembered that it is now morning and Zayn is just rolling in.

Zayn smirked “With Liam, and unlike you I didn’t get caught by the paps.” Zayn nudged Louis in the side playfully. “We went back to his place. We didn’t do much of sleeping to be honest. That boy can last forever and it’s great!!” Zayn squealed happily, and Louis smiled at his friend’s happiness. “I think I really like him Lou, I hope this will last.” Zayn sighed.

“I’m happy for you Z, Liam seems like a decent guy- even though he is friends with Harry- ugh.” Louis closed his eyes again and yawned big. “I’m tired. We have work tonight. Let’s take a nap.” Louis yawned again and held Zayn tightly, giving the boy no choice but to give in and take a nap with his best friend.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

                Louis shook off the last two days as if it never happened. He was willing to just go out there tonight and give him best show in awhile, because he hasn’t felt this shitty in a long time. Harry ruined everything when he walked into his strip club, and now Louis just wanted to forget, forget everything.  He figured that if Harry really cared he would have texted him now that he stole his number. But nothing came from the curly haired boy and Louis wanted to keep it that way.                                                                   

He was now back at Temptations, in his dressing room putting on his favorite speedo that made his ass look delicious and he was ready to go out there to show it off. There was a slight knock on the door and he went to open it. There stood one of his only other friends and stripper, Eleanor.

“Hey babe” Louis said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“What is this news about you and HARRY STYLES?” Eleanor burst out and smacked Louis on the shoulder.

“Ow- its nothing El- you know just another boy chasing after me” Louis winked “But they don’t know that I have my eyes for you and you only” Louis winked again and brought her closer so her boobs were flushed against his chest, and started to give light kisses up and down her neck. The girl giggled and pushed the boy off her and rolled her eyes.

“Come on seriously Lou, did you sleep with him?”

“No! What do you think I am some cheap slut who gives it away that easy. Nope, I keep it classy.” Louis walked over to his mirror and began to fix his hair.

“You work at a strip club Lou-“

“A classy strip club thank you very much! And um you work here too miss!” Louis looked back at her accusingly and stuck his tongue out at her.  “He just gave me a ride home El, it was no big deal.  Now go on- you have to get ready and so do I. Good luck out there tonight” He lightly slapped her bum and made her give him a dirty look before leaving.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The rest of the night went by pretty fast Louis felt so much better after his and Zayns dance. He always felt better on stage with the attention on him giving it his all. Even though he was stripping for people he didn’t care all that much- he loved it sometimes- loved dancing. He was having a awesome night with tips as. It was just an overall good night for him with no distractions and more importantly no Harry. It was his last performance of the night and he knew he was going to have some private showings. He went through the list and saw that it wasn’t too full and he could probably be out early so he could go to bed at a decent hour and not wake up after noon like usually. He went to his private room and did what he had to.

He was walking to his last private showing of the night, tired and beat but he knew he could go home after this one. It was room number 6 again that he went to when Harry first arrive. He walked in to see the room was empty which was very unusual.  He was about to go talk to Paul when the door opened behind him and of course Harry Styles walked in.

“What the hell Harry!!” Louis yelled.

“Please don’t get mad-“ Harry started but Louis cut him off.

“What are doing here!? I didn’t even see you out there?” Louis put his hands on his hips.

“Well you said you had work and it was my day off and I just wanted to see you again Lou- this was the only way I could. I was in the back of the bar- I didn’t want you to see me”  Harry looked like a lost sad puppy.  Louis just sighed and grabbed Harrys hand bringing him over to the couch and sat him down.  

“We are not talking. Not here. This is my job, you can’t just come in here and ask for a private showing just to see me! I have other clients who will actually watch my private showing” Louis crossed his arms.

“I do want to see your private showing- I mean I am a paying costumer…. If you want I mean you don’t have to” Harry smirked and winked at Louis who just sighed and rolled his eyes back.

“Fine! You want a private showing. I will treat you like any other client, Rules are; No talking, and absolutely NO TOUCHING! Got it?” Harry nodded at the stripper.

Louis walked over to the pole in the middle of the room and gave it a couple swings around to get ready. The stripper slowly peeled off his button up shirt to expose his tanned chest, and then slowly shimmed out of his shorts he was wearing to show off his tight bright red boxer briefs. He let his hands wander up and down his lean body. He went up to the pole grabbing it and spinning around it, then hooking his ankle around it to spin faster and closer to the pole. He grinded up and down the pole, trying to focus, remembering that Harry is like every other client he has ever had, and this was his job, in fact this was the 4th private showing he has done this night. He shouldn’t be this nervous yet he is, and he is trying so hard to hide that fact.  He threw his head back and bit his lip trying to concentrate.                            

He did a couple more of his signature tricks on the pole before swaying his hips over to Harry who was still sitting on the red couch very politely but also biting his lips trying to control himself. Louis wondered over and turned around so his back was facing Harry and his perfect ass was in his face. Louis swayed his hips a couple times just to be a tease, before sitting on Harrys lap and grinding down. Harry couldn’t hold in the groan when Louis started to add pressure to his crotch and his half hard dick.

Louis smirked at that which only made him grind down harder on Harry. Louis stood up and turned around to face Harry who looked like he was going to explode and who was definitely more than half hard at this point.  Louis knelled so that both of his knees were on both sides of Harrys thighs and  sat back down on Harrys lap again. Louis wrapped his arms Harrys neck and threw his head back rolling his hips in a circular motion causing the younger boy to moan. Louis couldn’t lie when he was thinking about how he missed this boys moan and the fact that he was the one that caused the moan.  Louis rolled his hips harder and tightened his grip around Harrys neck bring himself closer to the boy so that their chests were almost touching.  Harry brought up his hands and cupped Louis bum gently squeezing. Causing Louis to moan but quickly came out of his trace, remembering his own rules.

“Hey!” Louis objected pulling back and stopping his movements. “No. Touching.” Louis said sternly taking Harry’s hands off his bum. “Touch again and I’ll leave.” Louis gave Harry a suspicious squinty eyes look before continuing his movements.

“Sorry…” Harry mumbled sadly.

Louis could feel how hard Harry was under his bum and Harry was even bigger then Louis remembered. Louis moaned at the thought of how Harry’s big cock could probably rip him open. This was all too familiar, Louis started to feel himself go hard in his brief, and that wasn’t supposed to happen. He was usually so good at private showings where he could contain himself- but Harry was so hot under his hands and moaned so lovely. Louis needed to end this before things got way out of hand.   Louis got up off Harry lap and swayed back over to the pole, trying to discreetly hide his obvious erection in his briefs. 

“Well that’s all- I’m going to go now… hope you enjoyed that” Louis winked as he gathered his clothing and began to redress.  “Actually. I have one question” Louis turned around to Harry now fully clothed.

“What is it love?” Harry asked gently also trying to discreetly hide his boner.  Louis walked over and sat on the couch next to Harry with enough space between them.

“That article this morning? Don’t you care that everyone is thinking that you’re gay?” Louis said.

“Oh, you saw those? “Harry looked down twiddling his thumbs. “I don’t care anymore- the media can say what they want. They have said so much bullshit about me that I don’t even care anymore. I’m sorry though that they brought you into that, you don’t deserve them. Those people just want to see me crumble.” Harry looked down sadly.

“Aren’t you afraid of what people are going to think though?” Louis whispered moving closer to Harry and resting his hand on the boys thigh.  Harry put his larger hand over Louis and held it.

“No, I use to be. It used to bother me so much what people thought. When I was in the X-factor I wanted to tell everyone I was gay- but it just made sense to hide and not tell anyone. I didn’t think I would make it far and I would bring down the band if they knew. But then Liam told me that swings both ways too and Niall was really supportive too. Those boys support me no matter what and I love them. If I didn’t have them I wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.”

“Harry- I didn’t know….” Louis squeezed Harrys hand that was still in his.

“No, its okay, because I don’t care anymore. They can say what they want, words won’t kill me. But knowing someone hates me, that kills me. And I try to be a good person to everyone I meet, even when paps are down my throat or rude interviews saying I’m a womanizer.  But knowing I hurt someone because of my action kills me. Louis- I mean it when I say I’m sorry. So please let me make it up to you. Even if we are just friends, I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore.” Harry said softly letting his thumb swipe up and down Louis hand that was still intertwined with his. Louis stood up not letting go of Harry hand and standing in front of the boy who looked like the one who was going to be in tears for once instead of the opposite way around. Louis took both of Harry's hand in his and looked down at the sitting boy.

“Okay, listen. I’m still upset about what happened. But I am willing to try and be friends with you. I haven’t been really fair, you have been through a lot the last two years too obviously. So how about just you Liam and maybe Niall can hang out with me and Zayn. Zayn really likes Liam so even if we don’t work out, at least they might…” Louis nodded and held his arms open for Harry to hug.

“Louis this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”  Harry whispered in Louis ear as he hugged him, to which Louis pushed him off giving him a happy roll of his eyes and smiling.

“You can’t just quote Casablanca, nerd. Not after I just gave you a lap dance” Louis laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The phone started to ring throughout the room causing a not so pleased grumpy Louis to groan in his sleep. He rolled over lazily and looked at the clock-and okay maybe it wasn’t so early as he thought, being noon and all. He grabbed the still ringing phone and mumbled out a sleepy ‘hello’.

“Tired are we?” Louis could hear Harrys smirk through the phone “You know its noon right?”

“Shut up I work late on weekends so I can sleep in during the week” Louis grumbled sitting up in his bed  threading his fingers through his obvious bed head. Harry laughed in response causing Louis to grumble under his breath, “What do you want? I need my beauty sleep”

“Well you said you wanted to hang out with all the boys and Zayn too yeah?” Louis thought back on what he promised on Saturday, now being Tuesday, and he would be lying if he hasn’t thought about that night since, and maybe wanked to it in the shower Sunday morning- but no  one needs to know about that.

“Yeah…? Don’t you have some boy bander stuff to do?”

“We did this morning we had a couple promotions and some interviews for our up coming tour” Louis frowned, tour, that meant he couldn’t see the curly haired lad for a while depending how long they will be gone for. Not that Louis cares- but yes he does care.

“Oh…” Louis tried not to let his disappointment hide in his voice. “What did you guys have planned then?”

“Well we are all going out to play some football and you should come ….I remember how you use to love to play”  Louis perked up from that and smiled, he hasn’t played football since high school when he was the Captain, he loved it, but once he was out he didn’t play and hasn’t played in years.

“Actually that sounds like a great time! When are we all going?”

“Actually we are kinda on our way now…will you be ready to go in like ten minutes?”  Harry asked causing Louis to sigh annoyingly.

“I can try”

“Great so be there soon!” Harry clicked the phone off and Louis was left to himself again. He rolled off the bed and jumped up and down a couple times trying to wake himself up to get ready to play. This is what he use to do before every game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Louis stretched on the field, loosening all his tight muscles getting ready for one of the biggest games of the season against their rivals. He stood up and jogged over to the balls and started to jog with the ball up and down the field. The game was about to start and fans and players alike were crowding into the stands ready for it to begin.  Louis looked up into the stands and saw his beautiful boyfriend wearing his away jersey._

_Harry jumped up when he saw that Louis spotted him and started to wave his arms. Louis blushed and waved back and then turned even redder when he noticed Harry pulling out a sign that read “GO LOUIS #28”. Louis shook his head fondly at his stupidly loving boyfriend but grinned as he jogged over to where his team was gathered._

_“Oh Tommo your boyfriends real excited eh?” one of Louis team mates teased._

_“Hey! Shut it! Now come on guys lets focus this is the biggest game of the season- we beat them and we get the first ranked going into play-offs” Louis did a good job rallying his team mates up jumping up and down getting them excited. The game went by pretty fast and it was tough but Louis was a good captain keeping encouragements throughout. But Louis couldn’t help but notice his boyfriends huge smile and loud cheers from the stands every time he ran by. It was quiet distracting._

_Then the game was over and Louis didn’t even know what happened but somehow his team scored in the last minute causing a huge pile up of his team mates on top of him yelling. When everyone was done yelling and congratulating each other in the locker room, Louis emerged ready to go home and sleep forever- he was never so tired in his life. But when he finally got out of the locker room there was his boyfriend smiling proudly waiting for him. Louis ran up to him into his arms, the young boy easily lifted Louis in the air and spun him around and placing him on the ground gently with a kiss._

_“You were amazing boo” Harry kissed him again and again._

_“Thanks- you look great in my jersey by the way” Louis winked with his arms linked around Harrys neck. “I’m really tired- sleep over tonight?” Louis asked hopefully kissing Harry on the cheek for good measures. And how was Harry supposed to deny his boyfriend anything._

 

Louis heard a knock at the door and quickly ran to get the door. He noticed Zayn was no where to be found though. He flung the door opened to see Harry standing leaning on the door frame trying to look sexy with a smirk across his face.

“Ready to play some football, a little birdy told me you were quiet good” Harry raised his eye brows.

“You idiot, you have seen me play, no little birdy is telling you shit.” Louis grumbled pulling on his shoes.“I don’t know where Zayn is by the way…” Louis said worryingly as he finished tying his laces.

“Him and Liam along with the rest of the group is already at the pitch I was just coming to pick you up”

“Alright lets go then” Louis smiled and jumped up and ran past Harry jumping into the car.

 

 

 

“Pass the ball ya hogger!” Niall yelled running towards Liam whose running up the field with the ball between his feet.

“Never!” Liam yelled kicking the ball across the field causing both boys to run after the ball.

Louis looked around the field, to be honest he was really nervous to play, he used to be really good but now he wasn’t sure where he stood.  They spilt the teams and somehow Louis ended up on the opposite team as Harry and Zayn with most of the people he didn’t even know aside from Liam and Niall, he recognized some of them from the after party. And Greg- oh he remembered Greg and boy did he look even better looking with a tight shirt showing off his muscles and sweat shining in the sun. 

“Hey” Greg jogged over to wear Louis was standing by himself “’m Greg” he smiled brightly and stuck his hands out.

“Um yeah I know we already kinda met….’m Louis…. We met at the after party a couple weeks ago…” Louis giggled and shuck his hand anyways, trying his bed to bat his eye lashes.

“Oh! Yeah the one the teased me? Then left me all alone on the dance floor?” Louis looked shocked and blushed looking down at the ground not knowing what to say. “Ha! I’m kidding I’m remember you, and I’m not mad or anything” Greg lightly slapped Louis shoulder. “I’m glad we are playing for the same team” Greg winked. Louis giggled again and nodded, and he could have sworn from the corner of his eye he saw Harry staring at them, but when he looked he noticed the boy was turning away from them.

“Yeah, haven’t played in awhile, I hope I don’t suck too much”

“Nah, you’ll be fine”

They started to play and Louis got back into motion like it was nothing stealing the ball from the opposite players and making perfect passes every time. It was like he was back in high school again, he even found himself barking orders to his team mates as if he was the captain. And as he guessed Harry hasn’t got any better at playing and tripped and fell more than a couple times, to a point where everyone started to tease him about it. At some point Harry somehow got hold of the ball but it wasn’t for long till Louis came in and stole it accidentally tripping Harry.  Louis wouldn’t lie if he said he didn’t feel a sting in his chest when he looked back and saw the hurt in Harrys eyes for a split second.

“Louis pass!” Louis heard Greg yell and passed him the ball setting up a perfect play to score. The whole team celebrated, Greg running over to Louis and picking him up and spinning him around then placing a kiss on his cheek.  Louis blushed.

“You are brilliant my friend” Greg said slapping Louis bum gently in a friendly matter.  Louis blushed harder.

At the end of the game they all agreed to part ways saying what a great time they had and that they had to do it again sometime.  Louis walked over to Harry giving him a hug, which surprised Harry.

“Did you have fun then?” Harry joked hugging Louis back.

“Yes! So much thank you Harry, this made me feel so much better, I didn’t realize I needed this kind of release until now, thank you!” Louis squeezed Harry tighter and buried his face in the taller boys neck.

“You’re welcome Lou, you were amazing, like always.” Harry said as they parted from there overly long hug.  “ready to head home?” Louis nodded and followed Harry back to his car.

“So… you and Greg then?” Harry asked as soon as they were driving back to Louis flat. Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel, Louis coughed awkwardly.

“It’s nothing we were just team mates- I barley know the guy. God Harry you’re so unbelievable you get jealous so easy!”  Louis huffed annoyingly rolling his eyes looking out the window.

“Well sooorrryy for first watching you guys basically dry hump each other at the dance club and now watch him pick you up, spin you around, kiss you on the cheek **and** slap your bum! Can you blame me for being jealous?” Harry snapped back.

“You know you use to do that…” Louis mumbled and played with his figure nails nervously.

“I know...” Harrys voice becoming softer, as he brings a hand off the wheel and placed it on Louis thigh tracing small circles. “I’m sorry I’m being stupid.”

“Yeah you are.” Louis placed his hand on top of Harrys that is still on his thigh, noticing how much bigger it is then his own, how much this boy has grown. “Harry…. You said earlier that you were interviewing for an up coming tour?” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“When? How long will you be gone for?” Louis asked.

“In two weeks… and we will be gone for like 4 months, we won’t be back till December”

“Oh” Louis looked out at the window sadly, he didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed having the curly lad in his life again, and just like that he was going to be gone again. Good things never last long with his luck.  

“I know it sucks- but we have two whole weeks and in that two weeks I plan on making it up to you!” Harry said squeezing Louis hand as they pulled up to Louis’ flat. Harry put the car in park and got out of the drivers seat dashing around the car before Louis could even blink Harry was at the passenger door opening it for him like a true gentleman.

 “Why thank you” Louis laughed as he got out of the car.

“I’m serious Lou, about making it up to, I’m going to try my best to make you happy” Harry said grabbing Louis hand and walking him to the front door. “Now I know you said you want us to just be friends, so that’s what we are going to be, best friend, like we use to be. And friends can kiss right?” Harry asked and before Louis could even respond with a witty respond Harry was ducking down and capturing his lips in his own causing Louis to squeak and pull back quickly.

“You cheeky bastard!” Louis giggled and playfully pushed Harry away from him.

 

 

 

Louis woke up the next morning to a knocking at his door which is very unusual seeing as he never has anyone come over. He opened the door to find Harry standing holding a hand full of lilacs.

“Morning beautiful” Harry winked handing Louis the bunch of flowers which smelt amazing to Louis who took them and stuffed his nose in them inhaling the great smell.

“I love lilacs!” Louis squealed “How did you know?”

“I remembered…. So I hope you don’t have plans today, because I planned an entire day of activities, just you and me” Harry entered Louis flat without asking.

“Harry….”

“I know I know ‘just friends’ blah blah blah, now come on get dressed!” harry took the flowers out of Louis’ hand “ I’ll put these in some water” Harry turned away to the kitchen while Louis stood there baffled to what to say, instead opting to just go along with it and get dressed, he had nothing better to do anyways. When he was done getting dressed he came to the living room to find Harry sitting on the couch patiently waiting for him.

“Ready?”  Harry asked

“Well that depends where are we going?”  Louis said putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head.

“It’s a surprise!” Harry winked grabbing Louis hand off his hip and dragging him out the door.

 

 

“Can you please just tell me where we are going!” Louis groaned in the car, they have been driving for a while and the boy was getting impatient.

“We are almost there Lou, calm down will ya?” Harry laughed. But soon enough they were pulling up to an almost empty parking lot in the middle of some woods.

“Uh.. Harry where are we?” Louis said looking around the parking lot.

“This place has nice hiking trails, and the view is fantastic when you get to a certain spot. So…. I thought we could do that. I mean if you want to, I brought bug spray, and food and water….” Harry said timidly.

“Well…. What are we waiting for?” Louis smiled big and jumped out of the car fast running around the car to meet Harry who was pulling a back pack out of the back seat.  He pulled out the can of bug spray and started to spray his exposed legs and arms.

“Here let me” Harry said as he bent down to Louis legs and started spraying them, then slowly moving up his body to spray his arms. Then without warning sprayed into the palm of his hands and gently spread the bug spray on Louis forehead and cheeks. Making Louis scrunch up his face at the smell, which Harry only chuckled fondly at.  Then Harry grabbed onto Louis hand and proceeded to a small sign that read ‘Trails this way’. Harry started to drag Louis by the hand when Louis pulled his hand back out of the boys hand. Harry stopped walking and looked at him confused.

“Come on Harry. Stop with the hand holding…. We are just friends okay?”  Louis could see the hurt in Harrys eye which just made him look down and twiddle his thumbs. Harry just swallowed and nodded and continued to walk without saying anything.

 The hike was easy no major climbing or obstacles, in fact Louis thought it was really calming and the noises were very sweet, the sounds of the birds and the low ruffle of the leaves in the breeze, even the air was fresher. This was nice. Louis was next to Harry who was yet to talk since they started, which made Louis worried that he had done something wrong.

“So…” Louis started as they walked on “How you been Harry?” Louis cursed himself internally, ‘ _how you been’_ could have he sounded any stupider, he mentally groaned. But  was surprised when Harry lightly laughed.

“I’ve been good thank you” Harry smiled

“So the boy band life treating you well then? I always wondered what it would be like, to be famous that is. Adoring fans, all the money in the world, traveling all over, performing in every big city there is… must be nice huh?” Louis nudged Harry with his elbow.

“its not always a walk in the park. I mean don’t get me wrong I love the fans, I love doing this and I wouldn’t trade it for the world, but sometimes it just gets a little much. I mean even today I had to rattle my brain of what we could do without anyone spotting us and making a big fuss. I figured far away in the woods would be good.” Harry shrugged looking up into the trees breathing in the fresh air. “But yeah it’s nice, I just wish I had more privacy and maybe just some more time to myself. But I’m being selfish _. You cant always get what you want”_ Harry sings the line from the Rolling Stones song, making Louis laugh, eyes crinkling.

“ _But if you try sometimes, you might just find…. You get what you need_!!” Louis sang the rest of the line for Harry. This made the taller boy stop in the middle of the trail with his mouth wide open, causing Louis to also stop and look at the boy blushing. He just totally embarrassed himself and he knows it.

“Oh my god… I’m sorry that was stupid-“Louis started to babble but Harry cut him off.

“No! No God no, Louis, you have a beautiful singing voice!” Harry gushed making Louis blush harder and shaking his head slowly.

“No.” Louis said quietly looking at the ground. Harry walked up to the smaller boy and lifted his chin up with his fingers making the stripper look at him.

“You do and I remember now- you were in the schools musical- you were the lead- and yeah you use to sing with me sometimes. I totally forgot…” Harry said smiling and caressing Louis cheek with his thumb who was blushing even harder now if that was even possible. “You’re a triple threat; you can sing, dance and act. And your super cute” Harry winked. Louis stepped back away from Harry because they were too close and Louis was starting to melt under Harrys touch and no none of that he had to stay strong.

“Well yeah…. I stopped singing a while ago…” Louis scratched the back of his head and then turned around and continued down the path while Harry followed in suit. Harry caught up next to the boy and walked beside him.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Well…..” Louis paused he knew the reason he just didn’t want to tell Harry- he couldn’t really. “Its nothing really….”

“No come tell me… please…”Harry begged. Louis sighed loudly and nervously fixed his hair something he always does when he’s nervous. “I mean you don’t have to tell me never mind” Harry quickly said in hopes he didn’t sound too pushy. And Louis figured why not.

“I was going to try out for the X-factor actually. You talked about it briefly when we were together. But I don’t know it was more of a dream then reality, but then when you actually did go out and do it. And you were very successful….then  I figured if someone who sang as good as you could get by I could never pass. So I gave up. I found out soon enough I was much better keeping my mouth shut and dancing for grimy guys.” Louis kicked a rock on the path which bounced into the woods.

“Oh… I’m sorry…. But for the record you have a beautiful voice and I don’t think you should stop singing. I do however think you should stop working at the strip club….”

Louis swallowed hard and held back from screaming by balling his fist “You don’t think I want to!!” Louis snapped “You think I fucking enjoy what I do all the time? Having gross married men touch me all the time and call me disgusting names? DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT!” Louis lost it  and ended up screaming and scaring away a few birds in trees. He started to feel the tears again and he was done. Harry came flying up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“No… no.. shhhh shhh” Harry whispered in Louis ear who was shaking now “That’s not what I meant at all. I’m sorry please I’m sorry.” Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis back to calm him which eventually after a few more apologies he did calm down.

“Please listen Louis,” Harry cradled Louis face in his hands making their faces to eye level. “You are worth way more then you give yourself credit. You are beautiful and smart and can sing, you’re funny and just a ball of sunshine- when you smile. And everyone can tell you aren’t happy working at the strip club you just said it yourself, and I think you would be in a better place if you just quit.”

“But…. I’m not good at anything else…. I would have nowhere else to go” Louis said as a few more stray tears slid down his face.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Harry encouraged but it didn’t seem to work, Louis was shaking his head in disappointment sadly mumbling sad ‘no’ over and over. Harry brought the boy in and squeezed him tight rubbing his back softly. “Yes Lou, yes, you are talented and you just need to follow that. There is always time to persuade what you really want to do. Go take classes at Uni, or something, get a part time job being a waiter while you do it. There are so many options”

“That’s easy for you to say Harry, you can afford to go to Uni. I cant.” Louis said pulling back from Harrys embrace.

“We can talk about this another time- right now I want to enjoy our date” Harry said kissing Louis on top of the head and grabbing his hand and leading him back down the woods path. “And yes this is a date and I want to hold your hand. Okay?” Harry said looking at Louis. Louis said nothing but nodded and smiled weakly. “Come on, cheer up, we are almost to the spot!” Harry nudged Lou who smiled wider. The couple walked along the trail in peaceful silence just taking in the nature of the woods and the fresh air. The path started to get slightly steeper but not for long because then there was an opening at the end of the path.

“Here we are!” Harry announced letting Louis take in the beautiful meadow that stretched for a while with butterflies and dragon flies and birds flying all over the place. The sun was hot and bright and all the flowers were in bloom.  It was very breath taking causing Louis’ mouth to drop before smiling widely.

“Wow Harry this is beautiful” Louis gushed as Harry pulled out from his back pack a picnic blanket and laid it out for them to sit on. “Oh jeeze Haz, a picnic? Kinda corny?” Louis blushed as they both sat down and Harry continued to pull out random foods from his backpack.

“You love it” Harry smirked handed Louis over a bottle of water and a sandwich “Turkey with cheese and mayo? As I remembered Turkey was your favorite meat? Which still amazes me that someone can have a favorite meat… but…here you go” Harry laughed as Louis pouted and stuck his tongue out at him.  

“Shut up! Turkey happens to be the meal of freedom!” Louis smugly said taking the sandwich out of its paper it was wrapped in.

Harry burst out laughing “ What does that even mean?” he laughed louder.

“at Thanksgiving they eat Turkey to celebrate the peace with the Native Americans, and like freedom and thankfulness all that bullshit” Louis said not caring that he was also chewing while talking.

“Louis, that’s an American holiday…. You’re British….” Harry laughed again and soon Louis joined, while they both ate there sandwiches happily.  Once they were done with their sandwiches and crisps that Harry also brought Harry pulled out dessert. “Also I got one of your favorite desserts because I remember you telling me ‘People cant have just one favorite dessert its impossible’” Harry said doing his best to mock Louis in his voice “So I got one favorite simple but amazing brownies that I made myself”

“Still love to bake I see? When we were still together you worked at the bakery and you use to sneak me all the brownies” Louis took a bite of the brownie making a satisfied face closing his eyes “mmmm still just as good as I remembered”

“I know… I remember…”

After they were all done Louis thought that they would just leave but apparently Harry claimed that he was too stuffed to walk back to the car so instead he laid back on the blanket and pulled Lou down with him so they were both lying on their backs looking up at the sky and the clouds. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis shoulder as Louis cuddled in closer to him.

“This was a really sweet date Harry, thank you. I haven’t been on a real date in ages… its nice. I’m sorry I almost ruined it earlier. I got too upset- I know you mean well. I was just being over sensitive.” Louis said looking up at the clouds moving swiftly across the sky.

“No you didn’t your fine. I get it, don’t ever apologize for being yourself.” Harry squeezes Louis shoulder and turned his head towards him to watch Louis admire the sky. “And I’m glad you liked this, I want to go on a lot more with you… if you let me.” Harry asked timidly as Louis slowly turned his face so their faces were inches apart.

“I would like that” Louis smiled and Harry brought up his hand to cradle Louis face and leaned in capturing Louis lips with his. The kiss didn’t last long enough to be lustful but long enough to be loving and slow and smooth. Louis felt all the sparks that he has been trying to suppress start to explode again in the pit of his stomach and thought maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i havent updated :( but i will try to more often i was more busy this summer than i thought

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far. please leave comment and kudos. :D


End file.
